


Snow Day

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Series: Holiday Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Christmas Challenge Prompt #2 Snow DayIt is tradition that the first snow day for the kids is a snow day for everyone.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Reader, Richard Speight Jr./You
Series: Holiday Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561903
Kudos: 10





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it. Enjoy!

“Woohoo!” Came the shout of three excited children as the television announced that schools in the area had been canceled due to the large amount of snow that had fallen during the night. 

You couldn’t help but smile, you remembered those days, also it meant a snow day for you as well. It was also the last day before winter break anyways, so it wasn’t like the kids were going to missing much of anything in all honesty. The only downside was that you were planning to pick up the last of the Christmas gifts, but you would just have to find some other day because there were just some traditions that could not be broken. 

Every year since your children started school, the first snow day would be reserved for fun in the snow. Even Richard and yourself wouldn't go in to work, calling out, faking an emergency or illness. Lying wasn’t truly necessary it was just part of the tradition. 

“Alright, Alright, calm down. Finish your breakfast and put your dishes in the dishwasher, then and only then can you go watch cartoons.” 

The boys quickly scarfed down their waffles while your oldest, Emily, slowly ate her's and when finished helped you with the dishes and to clean up the mess. 

“Don’t tell your brothers but you’re my favorite.”

Emily gave a smug smile, “I know.” She then left to join her brothers in watching morning cartoons. 

You were just finishing up the cooking utensils when Richard came downstairs, his arms wrapping around you as he buried his face in the junction between your neck and shoulder, mumbling, “I don’t wanna go to work. Can’t I just stay home with you?”

“Well then, I have news for you.”

“What?”

“It’s a snow day.”

Richard lifted his head up, “For sure?”

“Yep, they just announced it,” you confirmed. 

“Woohoo!” Richard shouted giving you a kiss. “I’m calling off and watching cartoons.”

You rolled your eyes.

Once noon rolled around and morning cartoons had ended everyone went and dressed warmly. Richard and you made sure each child had at least two layers plus scarves, mittens, and hats before venturing outside. 

It was beautiful, the snow was everywhere and a soft blanket of white crunched beneath your feet. Jake and Harry went off and started to build what looked to be a fort and Emily and you started on a snowman while Richard was working on something in the barn. 

You looked around at your family and honestly couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out. You also noticed it looked like the boys were gearing up for war. “Emily, darling, as much as I would love to work on this snowman with you, I feel that we should prepare for battle because I think your brothers are going to come after us. 

Emily frowned but shook her head in agreement, a look of determination crossed her face as she started to pack snow into balls. 

“Mommy, will you make the snowballs while I start making us our own fort?”

“Absolutely.”

Richard came and kneeled next to you. “The boys are almost ready, how are my angels coming along?”

“We are ready to crush them,” Emily cackled, packing in a snowball. 

Within minutes the first snowball of war was flying from the boys. You packed the ammo while Richard and Emily peaked up from the shelter and threw back just as hard. 

Eventually everyone grew tired and a truce was called. It was then decided that a snowman family needed to be made. 

The cold had begun to get to you, so you went back inside and started a fire before preparing some hot chocolate. 

Once the drinks were done and you could feel a bit of warmth in your frozen limbs you called out the front door, “Come inside. I made hot chocolate.”

You heard their pleased shouts as they came running inside. 

“Did you make mine with milk?” Jake asked.

“Of course,” you said as you handed him his Power Ranger mug. “No marshmallows for Harry.” You passed out the mugs. “A cinnamon stick for Emily and all the fixins for Daddy.” You handed Richard his mug and he gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“What do we say?” Richard asked the kids.

“Thanks Mommy,” the three children called out in unison. 

“You’re the greatest,” Richard leaned in closer whispering in your ear, “and I have plans for rewarding your kindness later.”

You chuckled, “I’m sure you do.”

You were very thankful for your family.


End file.
